Skill Tree: Chivalry
A new age begins and the knight steps out into the wilderness, ready to fight and die for his cause! 1.) Acrimony - Your seething hatred of your enemies causes you to have a +15% chance on attack to sunder them completely. Whenever an enemy is sundered in this way, you gain Armor and Spell Resist until your next turn equal to the values sundered in this way. 2.) Spite - Whenever an enemy attacks you, you deal 5 Pure Damage back to that enemy. 3.) Pestilent Pique - Your attacks have a +30% chance to deal +15 Damage and poison your target. 4.) Retribution - You have +5 Attack Damage and +5 Armor. 5.) Wallop - Whenever you attack an enemy, if you have not attacked that enemy in this encounter, stun that enemy and deal +10 Damage on attack to that enemy. 6.) Unyielding - You have a +20% Chance to ignore all disables. 7.) Prevail - +5 Armor. This bonus is increased to +8 if you are wielding a Shield. 8.) Resolute - Whenever an enemy gets a critical hit, bonus attack, or overcast on you, you gain +12 Armor and Spell Resist until your next turn, counted on that damage. 9.) Overcome - You have +4 Armor and +5% Lifesteal. 10.) Valiant Arc - Upon use, slash in an arc 5m around you, dealing [ ( Attack Damage x 0.5 ) + ( Armor x 2 ) ] Physical Damage to all enemies in the area. Gain +10 Shield Hit Points per enemy unit hit. One use per day. 11.) Tremendous Will - Whenever you roll a 20 on a bonus attack or critical hit roll, you gain +100% Lifesteal on your current attack. 12.) Heavy Plates - +8 Armor, -1 Movement Speed. 13.) Turn Aside - Upon use, you gain an ( Armor x 2 )% chance to resist oncoming instances of damage until your next turn. One use per day. 14.) Arrogance - Whenever you attack an enemy, you gain bonus damage on attack equal to how much more Armor you have than your target. 15.) Foul Sheen - Whenever a poisoned unit attacks you, you gain +20 Armor until end of attack. Additionally, gives you a +10% chance to poison enemies on attack. 16.) Blaze of Glory - You have + ( Armor x 0.5 )m Attack Range. Whenever you attack a unit while at 150 Hit Points or higher, you have a 40% chance to deal a bonus ( Armor ) damage to that unit. 17.) Wade into Battle - Whenever you attack an enemy, if you did not attack that enemy this encounter, you recover 20 HP and deal an additional 10 damage on attack. 18.) Unstoppable Force - Whenever you attack, you gain +1 damage on attack for each meter you traveled this turn. 19.) Mobile Palisade - Upon use, the Knight readies his shield, allowing him to block +30 of incoming damage for him and all his allies within 5m until his next turn from each instance of damage. Also passively grants the Knight +3 Armor. Must have a Shield equipped to use this skill. One use per day. 20.) Great Intentions - Whenever you attack, you recover 4 Hit Points. 21.) Always Ready - Whenever you take Physical Damage, you have a +35% Chance to gain Mana Points equal to however much of that Physical Damage was blocked with Armor. 22.) Strike of the Rising Dawn - Upon use, grants you +100% Lifesteal on your next attack this turn. Can only be used once per day. Passively grants you +5% Lifesteal. If this skill is actually used as the sun is rising, you instead gain +250% Lifesteal. 23.) Well Endowed - +5 Armor. If you are wielding a Shovel or wearing Plate Armor ( Does not stack ), this bonus is increased to +10 Armor instead. 24.) Shovel Justice! - You can wield Spades as two-handed weapons. While wielded as a two handed weapon, the Spade provides ( Normal Damage Bonus x 1.5 ) Bonus damage, and provides an additional ( Normal Damage Bonus x 0.2 ) Armor. Passively grants +5 Armor. 25.) Execute - Upon use, deals [ ( Attack Damage ) + ( Armor x 2.5 ) ] Physical damage to an enemy within melee range. If this attack executes your target, your party gains 4 XP and this ability can be used again. If no kill is scored, can only be used once per day. You can see if targets have low enough HP as to where Execute will kill them. 26.) Poison Break - Whenever you attack a unit who is poisoned, that unit becomes completely sundered until your next turn. 27.) Divine Under-Nether Kinetic Strike - Upon use, the Knight brings his blade down with great force on an enemy, stunning that enemy on their next turn, and dealing ( Attack Damage + Armor ) damage to that unit. Can only be used once per day. 28.) Intolerance - On your first attack to each enemy in an encounter, if that unit does not have more hit points than you, you have a 40% chance to instantly kill that unit. When a unit is killed in this way, your party gains 1 XP. 29.) Knock About - +5 Movement on or off mount. Whenever you move within 3m of a unit, but do not stop within 5m of that unit, you deal ( Armor ) damage to that unit and knock that unit back ( Armor x 0.75 )m if it is an enemy, away from the location you contacted it. 30.) Great Shield - Your equipped Shields provide +8 Armor. 31.) Fend Off - Whenever you are attacked, you have a +15% Chance to attack your attacker, possibly critting and earning bonus attacks to be used immediately. 32.) Always Ready II - Whenever you take Physical Damage, you have a +35% Chance to gain Mana Points equal to the Physical Damage blocked with Armor. 33.) Fighting With All Our Might - As long as you have 80 or less Hit Points, you have +25% Lifesteal. 34.) Justice In Spades - Whenever you are attacked, you gain +3 Armor and Attack, as well as +5% Critical Hit Chance, until the end of your next turn. 35.) Duck - 0 MP - Attempt to duck under target attack or spell. This spell has a ( Armor x 0.5 )% chance of working, up to 40%. If Overcast, duck under that attack or spell guranteed. 36.) Mark of Spite - Upon use, your target within 15m loses 15 Armor, which can go below 0, and the subzero reduction is not reduced. You gain 15 Armor. This buff and debuff lasts until your next turn. 37.) Slam Strike - Whenever you are attacked, you have a +15% chance for your DUNKS ( Divine Under-Nether Kinetic Strike ) to be set off cooldown. Passively grants +3 Armor. 38.) Jouster's Practice - For each meter traveled in a turn in a straight line, your next attack this turn deals +2 Attack Damage. Can only occur if you have only traveled in a straight line this turn. 39.) I'll Save You! - Whenever an ally or self would take damage or be disabled within 10m, you have a 10% chance to be able to deflect that effect or damage to its dealer. Otherwise, you can take the effect for that ally instead. 40.) Vindicate - Upon use, the Knight executes an enemy who has less than ( Armor x 4 ) Hit Points. For each Hit Point the target had left before they died, the Knight gains that many Shield Hit Points. One use per day. 41.) Armor of Fate - +10 Armor and +10 Spell Resist. 42.) Sharp Vitality - As long as you have at least 100 Hit Points, your attacks have +10m Range and have a +25% chance to deal + ( Armor ) damage. 43.) Executioner - Whenever you get the killing blow on a unit, you recover 15 Hit Points. Additionally, all instances of damage from you to units below 75 Hit Points deal an additional +15 Damage. 44.) Come on and Slam - Whenever you use your DUNKS on a unit, that unit is then instantly killed if they are left with less than 30% of their Max Hit Points. If a unit is executed in this way, DUNKS's cooldown is reset. Passively grants you an additional ( Armor ) damage on your dunks. 45.) Battered but Unbroken - The Knight has +10 Armor. At the beginning of each encounter, the Knight enters with a ( Armor ) Hit Point Shield. 46.) Antimagic Armor - Whenever the Knight would take more than 100 Magic Damage from a single spell, that damage is then reduced by the Knight's Armor as well. Passively grants the Knight +10 Armor. 47.) Staunch - You have +20 Armor as long as you have at least 150 Hit Points. Otherwise, you have +5 Armor. 48.) Gruesome Accorder - Whenever a unit dies within 5m of you, your Armor becomes painted in their Blood until your next turn. Whenever an enemy would attack you or target you with a spell, that enemy has an ( Armor )% chance to instead use all their Movement to run in the opposite direction rather than take any other actions in a turn, up to a 50% chance. 49.) Astral Strike - Whenever you use your DUNKS on an enemy, you and that enemy soar into the air, then you drive that unit back into the earth. Roll with a 50% success chance when you do this. Each time you succeed in this roll, roll again. For each successful roll, your DUNKS deals +40 damage. If you succeed at rolling three or more times, stop rolling, and your DUNKS becomes a Spacial Jam, dealing +200 damage. 50.) Chaos Dunk - Whenever you use your DUNKS, you have a 5% chance for it to become the Chaos Dunk. When the Chaos Dunk occurs, you deal [ ( Armor x 10 ) + ( 7d20 ) ] Physical Damage to all units within 100m of you, including self and allies. The only way to protect yourself from this damage is to hide behind an object in the way.